Sing, Blackbird
by SolarTrigger
Summary: The sweet blob wants a little comfort after being visited by an unpleasant memory.


**Sing, Blackbird**

**A/N:** I was inspired to write this sweet oneshot after listening to a friend of mine sing this song**.** :) It takes place between Picking Up the Pieces and Testing the Bonds. Oh, and for some reason, the spacing is messing up no matter how many times I try to edit it. -.-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Monsters vs. Aliens or Blackbird by the Beatles.

June was curled up in a corner of her cell in Area 5X, lost in thought. It was quiet in the facility, save for the low hums of machinery and the scattered conversations of the scientists working the night shift. The tigress was musing over what they had discovered a few days ago: that her younger sister, Rosetta, was part of the random experimentation cases that had begun popping up around the world.

How could Rosetta, who June affectionately called her baby sister, do such a thing? June knew she was smart, and figured that she was capable of such, so perhaps the more appropriate question would be why. This meant that Rosetta was part of the reason behind June's transformation. Had she purposefully meant to seek her out and use her as a test subject? June's heart burned within her chest, and her eyes narrowed slightly.

She would have remained like this if not for a loud knock on her cell door. The tigress blinked and then turned her head in the direction of the gray wall. She was sure that everyone had been asleep. June sighed and eased off the floor; maybe it was Susan, if the volume of the knock was anything to judge by, so June decided to reign in her usual attitude…until the knock was followed by another, and another, and _yes_, another.

…_That's not Susan. If it's Link, I'm gonna knock 'im out; dummy knows he ought to be quiet when people are tryin' to sleep._

The tigress grumbled to herself as she pressed a button to open her cell door; Monger had had the devices installed so that the monsters could leave their rooms whenever they wanted without having to wait for someone to do it for them. What she saw on the other side of the door caused her to simply lift an eyebrow and remain silent.

Standing, more or less, before her was B.O.B., his beloved jello carefully cradled to his side. His single red eye was wide and childlike, and his bottom lip was quivering. He stared at her for a moment before she sighed and broke the silence.

"What are you doing, B.O.B.? You can't be knocking like that this late at night; the others are _asleep_. Why aren't you?"

"…I can't, kitty."

June sighed and leaned against the doorway, making no motion to let the blob in.

"Yes you can. Or did you forget?"

"…The rabbit lady…"

That got June's attention. She swiftly stood up straight, now better understanding the blob's distressed state. Apparently B.O.B. was still thinking about the rabbit-woman the monsters had found dead in the desert; the tigress remembered how the blue mass had kept asking why the rabbit wasn't moving and covered in red patches. June watched B.O.B. for a moment longer, and then stood aside.

"Come in, B.O.B."

The blue blob oozed inside June's cell, and she shut the door after him. She walked him over to her cot, and sat down beside him. They remained silent with B.O.B. sniffling once in a while; June knew that he would break down and cry if she didn't distract him soon, and she really didn't want to deal with the others waking up and swarming her room as well.

"…Is there anything I can do, B.O.B.?"

B.O.B. looked at her, and then back at his jello. June's ears lowered in irritation when she thought that he was going to completely ignore her; she kept her irritation in check, however, since it was B.O.B. and because of the situation. Eventually, he did speak, and his voice sounded hopeful.

"A lullaby?"

June cringed; that was one of the things she was reluctant to do. She looked away for a moment to gather her thoughts, fighting the urge to flat out deny the blue mass his request. Now, the tigress was actually an excellent singer, but didn't really like doing so in front of people; it was like baring herself to the world, and she didn't like the feeling.

_Still, he'll just sit there and look at me if I don't do __something__. …Why did he have to come to me? Why not Susan, or even Dr. Cockroach?_

June sighed again and turned her attention back to B.O.B., who seemed on the brink of tears. Her shoulders slumped as she made her decision.

"Fine."

B.O.B. smiled and snuggled closer with his jello, eagerly waiting for the tigress to start singing. Truth be told, June was a little embarrassed as she mentally ran through a list of songs; she wasn't used to doing this, and reasoned with herself that it was only for this one time. Once she had decided on a song, she scooted further back on her cot until her back was touching the wall, pulled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them to keep them there.

"This is called Blackbird."

June inhaled and exhaled slowly, playing the music in her head, and then she began to sing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

June was a strong alto, her voice supporting each note as needed and more; the natural huskiness of her voice in combination with the quiet nature of the song created a soothing atmosphere within the confines of her cell. Her own eyelids half-closed as she lost herself within the song.

_Blackbird fly blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

B.O.B. appeared to be calmer, and his single eye was creeping to a close. A smile was on his face as he cuddled with his jello and continued listening to the tigress sing. June was currently unaware of the blue mass edging ever closer to sleep.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

As the song ended, June slowly came back to herself, and hung her head for a brief moment. After a few seconds, she lifted her head to look over at B.O.B. and see if he was feeling better. She blinked when she saw that he had fallen asleep; a slight growl of annoyance passed from her lips. June rolled her eyes and got off her cot, muttering something about a blue blob sleeping in _his_ room.

The tigress reached the door, and then looked back at the sleeping mass. A ghost of a smile tugged at her lips, and then she exited the room.


End file.
